Tajemniczy rybak/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak W mocy wroga. Kiedy Dragosz cofnął się ze swym oddziałem, zwycięzcy zostali na placu boju, gotowi do odparcia nowego napadu, a wóz szybko odjechał w stronę rzeki. Dopiero gdy zbójecka banda zapewniła się o odejściu policji, wyruszyła także z lasu na rozkaz dowódcy. Złoczyńcy doszli wnet do rzeki płynącej w odległości tysiąca kroków. Czekał już tam na nich wóz, naprost statku, którego cielsko czerniało o kilkanaście kroków od brzegu. Odległość była nieznaczna, a robotników dużo; bardzo prędko przeniesiono ładunek z wozu, na dwóch czółnach, na statek, który natychmiast odpłynął i znikł w mroku nocy, a zwycięzcy z polanki rozsypali się w różne strony, otrzymawszy swoją część łupu. Jedyny ślad dokonanego rabunku stanowiły skrzynie ustawione na pokładzie statku, na który wsiadło tylko ośmiu ludzi. Właściwie ci ośmiu stanowili głośną bandę, dopuszczającą się rozbojów nad brzegami Dunaju. Reszta, to byli tylko liczni pomocnicy, zużytkowywani w miarę potrzeby, stosownie do okolicy, w której się odbywała robota. Rola ich ograniczała się do przenoszenia łupów, do trzymania straży i czuwania nad transportem zrabowanych rzeczy, dowożonych do Dunaju. Była to bardzo sprytna organizacja. Banda miała wzdłuż całego Dunaju pomocników, których niewielu rozumiało do jakiej roboty przykłada rękę. Werbowani wśród najciemniejszej warstwy włościan, sądzili oni, że pomagają tylko przemytnikom i nie pytali o nic więcej. Nie przyszło im nawet na myśl, że może istnieć jaki związek między tym, który im wydawał rozkazy, a głośnym rabusiem Ladko, który niby ukrywając swoje nazwisko, pozostawiał zawsze jakieś osobiste dowody na miejscu spełnionej zbrodni. Obojętność tych ludzi mniej wyda się dziwną, gdy zważymy, że wszystkie zbrodnie spełnione zostały na bardzo rozległych przestrzeniach. Najwięcej wiedziano o Ladce – rozbójniku w biurach policyjnych, do których wpływały sprawozdania z napadów na całem pobrzeżu Dunaju. W miastach zajmowano się nim także, dzięki rozgłosowi jaki mu nadały dzienniki. Ale dla wieśniaczego ludu był on złoczyńcą, jak wielu innych, o których słyszy się raz tylko w życiu. Ludzie zebrani na pokładzie statku znali się między sobą i oni to stanowili właściwą bandę. Krążyli na własnym statku po całym Dunaju i gdy się zdarzyła korzystna sposobność, zatrzymywali się, zbierali pomocników między okolicznymi mieszkańcami, a naładowawszy zdobyty łup na statek, odpływali, by gdzieś daleko urządzić nowy napad. Kiedy już statek napełnił się zdobyczą, płynęli do morza Czarnego, gdzie czekał umówiony parowiec. Przeładowawszy na niego łupy, «towar» ów, zdobyty morderstwami i rozbojem, zamieniał się na zwyczajny, handlowy ładunek, przeznaczony do jawnej sprzedaży w odległych krainach. Wyjątkowo tym razem banda pozostała w pobliżu miejsca ostatniego rabunku, bo dowódca miał osobiste powody do nieoddalania się, a choć nie takie, jakie podejrzewał Dragosz, to jednak osoba słynnego ajenta nie była im obcą. Bo przywódca bandy, poznawszy Dragosza w Wiedniu, szedł odtąd za jego tropem, ze swoimi wspólnikami, i statek rabusiów wyprzedzał o parę tylko kilometrów łódź Ilii. Szpiegowanie to, połączone z wielkiemi trudnościami w kraju, gdzie się uwijało mnóstwo policji, przerywało się niekiedy z konieczności, i dzięki prostemu przypadkowi, śledzący nie widzieli nigdy razem Dragosza z Ilią Bruszem. Nie domyślali się, że na łodzi przebywa dwóch ludzi nie przypuszczali nawet podobnej pomyłki., Urządzając ścisły nadzór nad łodzią, herszt rozbójników zamierzał dokonać wielkiego czynu. Postanowił porwać Dragosza, a mając go w swojej mocy, postawić mu warunki i traktować z nim jak równy z równym, gdyby zbójcom groziło jakie niebezpieczeństwo. Przez kilka dni nie zdarzyła się sposobność do porwania, bo albo łódź zatrzymywała się na nocleg zablizko miejsc zamieszkanych, albo bandyci spostrzegali policjantów rozstawionych na wybrzeżu. Dopiero dwudziestego dziewiątego sierpnia, rano, zdarzył się pomyślny zbieg okoliczności. Burza nocna, która pomogła rabusiom przy napadzie na willę, rozproszyła policjantów, czuwających nad swoim zwierzchnikiem. Może Dragosz zostanie sam, bez obrony – trzeba z tego skorzystać. Po wysłaniu wozu ze zdobyczą, Ticza z dwoma zaufanymi ludźmi wyprawił się ku łodzi. Wiemy już, jak trzej zbóje wywiązali się z zadania, i jak Sergjusz Ladko dostał się do niewoli, zamiast wodza policji na Dunaju, Karola Dragosza… Ticza nie miał czasu rozmawiać ze swym dowódcą, bo musieli się śpieszyć z ukryciem skrzyń napełnionych zdobyczą, i wszyscy ludzie zebrani na pokładzie statku wzięli się żwawo do roboty. Pownosili kufry na plecach, lub po deskach pochyło ustawionych, na pokład, co zabrało niewiele czasu. Następnie podnieśli podłogę w samem dnie statku i tam gdzie powinna była płynąć woda Dunaju, ukazał się ciemny otwór, prowadzący do drugiego, niższego przedziału. Leżały w nim całe stosy różnorodnych przedmiotów, napełniające go do połowy. Zmieściły się też z łatwością i rzeczy zrabowane u hrabiego Hagenau. Bardzo dowcipnie było obmyślone to urządzenie. Statek przewozowy służył za mieszka nie i za kryjówkę na skradzione przedmioty. Poniżej widzialnego statku, mieścił się drugi mniejszy, którego pokład stanowił dno górnego statku. Ten drugi dolny, tak był zbudowany, że mógł nieść na sobie górny statek, utrzymując go na jedną lub dwie stopy nad powierzchnią wody. Ale tej niedogodności, która mogła zdradzić tajemnicę, zaradzono w ten sposób, że dolną część statku obciążono balastem, który go zanurzał poniżej linji wodnej, pozostawiając właściwy statek zagłębiony w wodzie o tyle, o ile zanurza się zwykle statek idący bez ładunku. Spód statku bywał zawsze próżny, bo zamiast balastu, składano tam skradzione rzeczy, co utrzymywało potrzebną równowagę a dla obcych oczu było niewidoczne. Tym sposobem statek, który idąc bez ładunku, zanurza się w wodzie na jedną stopę, zanurzał się w niej rzeczywiście na stóp siedem. Utrudniało to bardzo żeglugę na Dunaju i zmuszało do trzymania na statku doskonałego pilota. Ten przewodnik Jankiel Semo, żyd z Ruszczuku, znał doskonale wszystkie prądy, łachy i mielizny; pewną ręką umiał przeprowadzać statek przez niebezpieczne wiry i rafy skalne, jakie się trafiają na Dunaju. Policja zaś mogła rewidować statek, jeżeli miała po temu ochotę, mogła mierzyć jego wysokość i głębokość zewnątrz i wewnątrz, mogła go oglądać naokoło, a nie dojrzałaby tej kryjówki podwodnej, uczepionej pod samym środkiem dna. Jedynym rezultatem rewizji mogło być tylko stwierdzenie, że statek idzie pusty i że się zanurza w wodzie prawidłowo, według ścisłych obliczeń. Dokumenty statku bywały zawsze w porządku, czy płynął w dół rzeki, czy w górę, czy pusty po towary, czy z towarami. Papiery posiadał poświadczone przez władzę, a wydane na imię właściciela – pana Konstantinesko z Galaczu, i pana Meyera z Wiednia. Ale rzeczywistym jego właścicielem był… Iwan Striga. Tak, ten sam Iwan Striga, który próżno usiłował przeszkodzić małżeństwu Naczy z Ladką, a potem znikł bez śladu. Już wtedy krążyły o nim niepochlebne wieści i posądzano go o różne przestępstwa. Tym razem głos ogółu nie omylił się, Iwan Striga, dobrawszy sobie siedmiu łotrów, utworzył bandę i plondrował z nimi oba brzegi. Niedość że znalazł drogę zdobycia majątku bez pracy, potrafił jeszcze zapewnić sobie bezkarność. Zamiast ukryć swe nazwisko i twarz, jak czynią pospolici złoczyńcy, wolał przybrać cudze miano, ażeby ktoś trzeci odpowiadał za jego zbrodnie. Wszystkie podejrzenia skierował na Sergjusza Ladko. Obmyślił to bardzo zręcznie. Przyjął nazwisko człowieka znanego i żyjącego, jeżeli go już nie ubił strzał wymierzony wówczas przez Strigę. Ale choćby Ladko nie żył, nie zmieniłoby to położenia na niekorzyść Strigi, przeciwko któremu policja nie miała dowodów; gdyby zaś Ladko żył, znaleźliby winowajcę, ale w postaci człowieka cieszącego się dotąd jak najlepszą sławą, i zwróciliby się później dopiero do poszukiwania jego sobowtóra, a zanimby zdołano wyłowić i przesiać wszystkich ludzi, noszących to nazwisko, dużo wody upłynęłoby w Dunaju. Jeżeliby dobra sława Sergjusza Ladko, nie obroniła go od podejrzeń, byłoby to bardzo pomyślnem dla Strigi. Co za rozkosz, wiedzieć, że cierpi za niego ktoś niewinny i w dodatku jego wróg śmiertelny! Wszystko składało się tedy po myśli Strigi. Głos ogólny kładł zbrodnie na karb jakiegoś Sergjusza Ladko z Ruszczuku. Pilot tego są mego nazwiska znikł bez śladu, a tymczasem zdała od Ruszczuku odkryto ślad tegoż samego Sergjusza Ladko, ukrywającego się pod nazwiskiem Ilii Brusza; Striga zaś po każdej wyprawie, ukazywał się pod własnem nazwiskiem, w rozmaitych miejscowościach, dla odwrócenia podejrzeń. Lecz dla zupełnego bezpieczeństwa trzeba było koniecznie usunąć wszystkie kompromitujące dowody i to jak najprędzej, dlatego z takim pośpiechem przeładowano całą zdobycz z willi do kryjówki na statku. Ładowanie to słyszał Ladko umieszczony w komórce, oddzielonej tylko deską od kryjówki na skradzione przedmioty; a gdy ludzie wrócili na pokład, założyli deski i pozamykali wszystko szczelnie, pozostał znów sam w ciemności i ciszy. Była blizko trzecia nad ranem, załoga mimo zmęczenia, nie mogła jednak odpoczywać, bo wszyscy rozumieli, że dla wspólnego bezpieczeństwa muszą odpłynąć przed świtem i oddalić się jak najprędzej od miejsca ostatniego napadu. Kiedy wciągano kotwicę i odpychano statek na środek rzeki, Striga wypytywał o szczegóły rannej wyprawy. – Sam jeden siedział na łodzi – opowiadał mu Ticza. – Złowiliśmy go w sieć, jak szczupaka. – Czy was widział? – Nie. Siedział odwrócony tyłem. – Nie bronił się? – Próbował łotr, lecz uspokoiłem go odrazu. – Ale go nie zabiłeś? – zapytał żywo Striga. – Co znowu! Ogłuszyłem tylko trochę, i skorzystałem z tego, żeby go porządnie zesznurować; jeszczem nie skończył, kiedy już zaczął oddychać, jak miech kowalski. – A teraz? – Leży na samem dnie, na spodzie drugiego dna, rozumie się. – A czy może zmiarkować gdzie jest? – Musiałby mieć spryt nielada! – roześmiał się Ticza. – Nie zapomniałem o kneblu, ani o przepasce na oczy; zdjęliśmy mu to dopiero w klatce, tam sobie może śpiewać i oglądać okolicę!… Striga uśmiechnął się a Ticza mówił dalej. – Choćby to, że policja pozbawiona dowódcy, straci głowę. Ticza wzruszył ramionami. – Znajdą drugiego. – Może, ale nie takiego jak ten, którego mamy. W każdym razie możemy pogadać z nim. W ostateczności wymienimy go w zamian za pasporty, których możemy potrzebować. Dlatego trzeba go utrzymać przy życiu. – Żyje przecie – mruknął Ticza niechętnie. – A dali mu jeść? – Do djabła! Zapomniałem o tem! – powiedział Ticza drapiąc się w głowę. Ale dwanaście godzin postu nikogo o śmierć nie przyprzyprawi… Zaniosę mu jedzenie, kiedy wypłyniemy na środek.,. A może ty sam wolisz zanieść i obejrzeć go na własne oczy? – Nie! – zawołał Striga żywo. Wolę, żeby mnie nie widział. Ja go znam, a on mnie nie zna. Nie chciałbym stracić tej przewagi nad nim. – Możesz włożyć maskę. – To na nic się nie zda z Dragoszem. On może nawet nie widzieć twarzy… Postawa, głos, wzrost, ruch, wystarczą, by poznał człowieka. – A to dla mnie dobra nowina, kiedy ja mam mu zanosić paszę! – warknął Ticza. – Ktoś musi przecie to robić… Zresztą, Dragosz w tej chwili nie jest niebezpieczny, a jeżeli kiedyś może się stać groźny, to my już wtedy będziemy zabezpieczeni od niego. – Amen! – wyrzekł z namaszczeniem Ticza. – Tymczasem – zaczął po namyśle Striga – zostawimy go w pudełku, ale nie nadługo, bo mógłby się udusić. Jutro rano, kiedy miniemy Budapeszt, przeniesiesz go do kajuty pod pokładem, mnie już nie będzie wtedy. – Myślisz odejść? – zapytał Ticza. – Tak – odrzekł Striga. – Wysiądę na ląd po wiadomości. Dowiem się, co mówią o naszej ostatniej sprawce i o zniknięciu Dragosza. – A jeśli cię złapią? – Niema obawy. Nikt mnie nie zna, a policja przecie straciła głowę. Zresztą, mogę się przedstawić pod nową postacią. – Pod jaką? – Pod postacią Ilii Brusza, zwycięzcy na konkursie rybackim z Sigmaringen. – Doskonała myśl! – Mam łódź Ilii i pożyczę jego skóry, tak samo jak Dragosz. – A jak zażądają ryb? – Kupię w razie potrzeby i będę sprzedawał. – Ty na wszystko znajdziesz sposób! – wyrzekł z podziwem Ticza. Na tem skończyła się rozmowa; statek popłynął z prądem rzeki, lekki wietrzyk wiał od północy, a że to opóźniało żeglugę, Striga kazał dla pośpiechu założyć długie wiosła. Trzy godziny spotrzebował statek na przepłynięcie dziesięciu kilometrów do pierwszego zakrętu rzeki, a potem jeszcze dwie, zanim dopłynął do miejsca, gdzie Dunaj zakręca prosto na południe. Dopiero przed samem Waitzen wioślarze mogli odłożyć wiosła i rozpiąwszy żagle, popłynęli żwawo, popychani wiatrem. Około jedenastej wieczorem statek minął Świętego Andrzeja, nie zatrzymując się wcale i popłynął do Budapesztu, oddalonego o trzydzieści blizko kilometrów. Krajobraz zmieniał się w miarę jak się posuwali w dół rzeki. Coraz częściej ukazywały się wyspy zielone i cieniste, okrążone wązkiemi łachami, wystarczającemi dla spacerowych łodzi, lecz niebezpiecznych dla większych statków. Koryto rzeki zwęża się tu, ścieśnione między pierwszemi rozgałęzieniami Alp Noryckich a ostatniemi odnogami Karpat. Łatwo osiąść na mieliznie lub wpaść na wybrzeże, jeżeli pilot niedość uważny. Ale statek którym dowodził Striga, był doskonale prowadzony. Na rzece zwiększał się ruch zapowiadający blizkość wielkiego miasta. Lekkie statki parowe i żaglowe, pełne podróżnych przemykały się między wyspami, a wkrótce ukazały się dymy z kominów fabrycznych na przedmieściach Budapesztu. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Na znak dany przez Strigę, Ticza wszedł do budki na tylnym pokładzie, wziąwszy z sobą jednego z towarzyszów. Po chwili wyszli obaj na pokład, wiodąc kobietę wysokiego wzrostu, z zasłoniętą twarzą i rękami związanemi na plecach. Kobieta szła, nie stawiając oporu, dała się sprowadzić pod pokład, po drabinie, a następnie do kryjówki pod podwójnym pokładem. Po jej wejściu, spuszczono i zamknięto klapę, a Ticza powrócił na górę ze swym towarzyszem, gdzie zabrali się do przerwanej roboty, jak gdyby nic nie zaszło. Około trzeciej, berlinka wpłynęła do portu węgierskiej stolicy. Na prawo leży Buda, starożytne miasto tureckie, na lewo Peszt, miasto nowożytne. W owym czasie Buda miała jeszcze wszystkie cechy starożytności, które dziś postęp tak starannie zaciera, nadając jednostajną fizjonomię wszystkim miastom, a Peszt nie dosięgnął jeszcze dzisiejszego rozwoju, który go postawił w rzędzie najpiękniejszych miast Europy. Ale załoga statku nie zwracała uwagi na piękne widoki. Przeprawa po Dunaju w tem miejscu mogła sprowadzić nieprzyjemne niespodzianki, oczy więc wszystkich śledziły bacznie rzekę, na której krzyżowały się liczne statki. Dzięki tej barwności, Striga zawczasu dojrzał łódź, kierowaną przez czterech ludzi, zmierzającą prosto ku jego statkowi. Poznawszy że to łódź policji rzecznej, spojrzał ostrzegająco na Ticzę, który spuścił się natychmiast na spód statku. W kilka minut łódź dopędziła statek i ludzie weszli na pokład. – Gdzie kapitan? – zapytał jeden z przybyłych. – Ja jestem kapitanem – objaśnił Striga, wychodząc na spotkanie. – Nazwisko? – Iwan Striga. – Narodowość? – Bułgar. – Skąd płynie statek? – Z Wiednia. – Dokąd? – Do Galaczu. – Do kogo należy? – Do pana Konstantinesco z Galaczu. – Ładunek? – Wracamy próżno bez ładunku. – A papiery? – Proszę – odpowiedział Striga, oddając swoje dowody. – W porządku – powiedział urzędnik, przejrzawszy starannie papiery. Zajrzymy teraz na spód statku. – Jak sobie panowie życzą – odpowiedział Striga. Zwrócę tylko na to uwagę, że od wyjazdu z Wiednia, jest to czwarta rewizja. Trochę uciążliwe! Policjant wzruszył ramionami i nic nie mówiąc, zaczął schodzić na dno statku. Zeszedłszy z ostatniego stopnia drabiny, rozejrzał się pilnie po opustoszonym składzie i wrócił na górę. Nie domyślił się, że pod jego stopami leżało dwoje więźniów – mężczyzna w odgrodzeniu z jednej strony, kobieta z drugiej – skrępowanych i kneblami zmuszonych do milczenia. Przekonawszy się że statek pusty, policjanci nie mieli już potrzeby przeprowadzać śledztwa co do pochodzenia ładunku; odpłynęli, a statek pożeglował spokojnie w dół rzeki. Kiedy już znikły ostatnie domy Budapesztu, Ticza i jego towarzysz zeszli znowu na dno i wyprowadzili z kryjówki kobietę, którą tam zamknęli przed kilku godzinami. Ludzie z załogi nie zwrócili nawet na to uwagi. Kiedy noc zapadła, statek stanął na kotwicy między Ercsinem a Adony, o trzydzieści kilometrów w dół od Budapesztu, lecz z noclegu wyruszył o brzasku. W ciągu tego dnia, trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia, statek zatrzymywał się kilkakrotnie, a Striga za każdym razem wysiadał na ląd, korzystając z łodzi zdobytej – jak myślał, na Dragoszu. Nie krył się wcale, wstępował do wiosek nadbrzeżnych, przedstawiając się mieszkańcom jako zwycięzca z konkursu w Sigmaringen i kierował tak rozmowę, by się od nich dowiedzieć wszystkiego czego potrzebował. Ale niewiele się dowiedział. Nazwisko Ilii Brusza nie doszło jeszcze do tych okolic. W większych miastach, Mohaczu, Zemlinie, Białogrodzie, może już ludzie coś o nim wiedzieli. Ale Striga bał się narażać i wolał przepytywać po wsiach, gdzie dozór policji mniej był ścisły. Na nieszczęście, chłopi nic nie słyszeli o konkursie rybackim w Sigmaringen i niechętnie odpowiadali na pytania. Nie wiedzieli też nic o Dragoszu. Podczas jednej z tych wycieczek Strigi, przeprowadzono Sergjusza Ladko z kryjówki statku do małej kajuty, pod pokładem której drzwi zaryglowano szczelnie. Zbyteczna była ta ostrożność, bo skrępowany więzień nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Od pierwszego do szóstego września czas minął spokojnie. Statek niesiony prądem wody, popychany sprzyjającym wiatrem, płynął z szybkością sześćdziesięciu kilometrów na dobę. Płynąłby nawet prędzej, gdyby nie częste za trzymywanie się podczas wycieczek Strigi. Na pokładzie Striga miał także zajęcie. Wchodził często do kajuty, położonej po przeciwnej stronie, niż kajuta Ladki, bawił tam zwykle krótko, lecz niekiedy jego pobyt trwał dłużej, a wtedy dochodziły echa gwałtownej kłótni, w której odzywał się głos kobiecy. Kończyło się nieodmiennie tem, że Striga wybiegał z kajuty, miotany wściekłością, co załoga przyjmowała zupełnie obojętnie, poczem Striga wysiadał na ląd, dla uspokojenia rozszalałych nerwów. Zwykle prowadził swoje badania na prawym brzegu, bo na lewym brzegu Dunaju rzadko się trafiają osady, a tylko jak okiem sięgnąć, rozciąga się niezmierzona równina, zwana «pusztą», zakończoną w dali łańcuchem gór. Na tej «puszcie», pasą się stada słynnych węgierskich koni i bydła, ciągną się pola pszenicy i kukurydzy, roi się mnóstwo rozmaitej zwierzyny. Dunaj tu płynie szerokiem korytem, zasiany mnogiemi wysepkami. Niektóre z nich są nawet dość rozległe, a rzeka zwężona, rozdzielona na dwie odnogi, ma prąd szybszy. Wysepki te nie są uprawiane. Rosną na nich brzozy, osiczyna i wierzby na gruncie pokrytym mułem, naniesionym przez wezbraną rzekę mieszkańcy zbierają z nich tylko siano, które zwożą na łodziach do osad nadbrzeżnych i na okoliczne folwarki. Szóstego września statek zarzucił kotwicę o zmroku, Strigi nie było na pokładzie, bo poszedł był na wywiady do małej mieściny Karlowic, leżącej o dwadzieścia kilometrów w dół rzeki. Rozkazał swoim ludziom, by statek czekał na jego powrót, o dwie mile poniżej. Około dziesiątej, był już niedaleko od swego statku. Puścił łódź z prądem i pogrążył się w myślach, na ogól przyjemnych. Jego plan udał się zupełnie. Nikt go nie podejrzewał, mógł więc wypytywać się dowoli. Prawdę powiedziawszy, niewiele się dowiedział. Ale ta nieświadomość, zupełna obojętność ogółu, były objawem pożądanym. W tej okolicy mało dotąd słyszeli ludzie o napadach rozbójniniczych na Dunaju, a o istnieniu Karola Dragorsza, nikt nie Wiedział. Jego zniknięcie zatem nie zaniepokoiło ludności. Czynność policji osłabła widocznie, być może skutkiem zniknięcia przywódcy. Od kilku dni Striga nie spotykał nikogo, w kim możnaby posądzać ajenta policyjnego i nigdzie nie słyszał o policyjnym nadzorze na rzece. Miał więc wszelkie widoki, że statek dopłynie bez przeszkody do morza Czarnego, celu podróży, gdzie jego ładunek zostanie przeniesiony, jak zwykle na pokład parowca. Jutro miną Zemlin i Białogród i będą płynąć blizko serbskiego brzegu, dla uchronienia się od niemiłych niespodzianek. W Serbji, zajętej wojną z Turcją, władze nie zechcą tracić czasu na rewidowanie pustego statku, płynącego w dół rzeki. Kto wie? Może to już będzie ostatnia wyprawa Strigi? Może wyjedzie w dalekie strony, i – bogaty, szczęśliwy… Myśli jego skierowały się ku uwięzionej w kabinie kobiecie… Spojrzał na kufry w łodzi, które tak długo zastępowały łóżka Dragoszowi i Ilii. Nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że odkąd zawładnął łodzią, to jest od tygodnia, nie zbadał jeszcze, co się w nich zawiera. Postanowił uczynić to zaraz. Przerzucił pierwszy z brzegu kufer i nie znalazł nic, oprócz bielizny i ubrania. Zamknąwszy go, zabrał się do drugiego, tak samo naładowanego ubraniem i bielizną i miał go już zamknąć, zniechęcony, gdy namacał w głębi tekę z papierami. Wyjął ją i otworzył. Posypały się z niej różne papiery: listy i kwity, wszystkie na nazwisko Ilii Brusza, – a w końcu wypadła fotografja, w którą Striga wpatrzył się, otwierając szeroko zdumione oczy. Nic nie rozumiał… Że papiery wszystkie były na imię Ilii Brusza, że nie było żadnego śladu nazwiska słynnego zwierzchnika policji na Dunaju – łatwo było pojąć. Ale skąd się tu wzięła fotografja Naczy z nazwiskiem Ladki? Któż więc był prawdziwym właścicielem łodzi, że w jego ręku znalazł się ten wizerunek? Czy Dragosz, czy Ilia Brusz – czy Sergjusz Ladko? Kogóż więc Striga trzymał uwięzionego, w kajucie swojego statku? Chcąc co rychlej wyjaśnić tę tajemnicę, położył fotografję, pochwycił wiosła i zaczął wiosłować z wielkim pośpiechem. Wkrótce zamajaczyło przed nim w zmroku czarne cielsko statku. Przybił żwawo, wdrapał się na pokład i poskoczył do kabiny, gdzie siedział więzień. Włożył klucz i zakręcił… Sergjusz Ladko nie miał żadnych danych, któreby mogły mu wyjaśnić tajemnicę jego uwięzienia. Kiedy po gorączkowym śnie ocknął się w swej ciemnej kryjówce, poczuł gwałtowny głód; minęło już dwadzieścia cztery godziny odkąd posilił się poraz ostatni, a pomimo wzruszeń przebytych i dręczącej niepewności, natura upominała się o swoje prawa. Chciał jeść. Czekał czas jakiś cierpliwie, ale wreszcie cierpliwość jego wyczerpała się. Czy chcą go zamorzyć głodem? Zaczął wołać. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wołał coraz głośniej. Bez skutku. Zaczął krzyczeć, potem wrzeszczeć. Ryczał. Nic nie pomagało! Zrozpaczony, próbował wydobyć się z więzów, ale skrępowany był tak mocno, że napróżno tarzał się po podłodze, wytężając muskuły. W tem miotaniu się uderzył głową o coś twardego. Był to chleb i kawałek słoniny. który mu zapewne przyniesiono, kiedy spał. Ale nie łatwo mógł skorzystać z tego pożywienia, skrępowany od stóp do głowy. Po długich wysiłkach udało mu się zjeść chleb, a potem czas znowu upływał jednostajnie w nieprzebitej ciemności i głębokiej ciszy. Niekiedy jakiś szum, jakiś szelest, niby liści poruszanych wiatrem, dochodził zdala; Ladko domyślił się, że statek na którym jest uwięziony, płynie po wodzie, która szemrze i pluszcze; nie mógł zmiarkować ile czasu upłynęło zanim otworzyła się znowu klapa nad jego głową. Związane na sznurze chleb i słonina, zsunęły się na dno kryjówki. Po pewnym czasie klapa otworzyła się na nowo i spuścił się po drabinie jakiś człowiek, Ladko uczuł że zakładają mu knebel; a więc lękano się jego krzyków, więc mógłby go ktoś usłyszeć i zdążyć na pomoc? Gdy człowiek odszedł, więzień usłyszał wyraźnie chodzenie po pokładzie nad swoją głową. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz głos nie mógł się wydobyć z zatkanych ust… Kroki wkrótce ucichły… Niezadługo spuścił się znowu ten sam strażnik do kryjówki i zdjął Ladce knebel… Zbawcy musieli już być daleko… Nie próbował już nawet wołać o ratunek,… Po trzecim przyniesieniu posiłku, nastąpiła dłuższa przerwa. Musiała być już noc. Sergjusz Ladko obliczył, że jego niewola trwa już czterdzieści osiem godzin, kiedy przez otwartą nagle klapę spuszczono drabinę, po której zeszło czterech ludzi. Nie zdążył obejrzeć ich twarzy, bo w mgnieniu oka zawiązali mu oczy, zatknęli kneblem usta i jak martwy pakunek zaczęli go sobie podawać z rąk do rąk. Czuł, że przesuwają go przez ciasny otwór – zapewne przez klapę. Po tej samej drabinie, która mu obijała boki, gdy go spuszczano do kryjówki, wciągano go teraz do góry. Potem poniesiono go, wyciągniętego, w pozycji poziomej i rzuciwszy na ziemię, zdjęto opaskę z oczu i knebel z ust. Oślepiony, zaledwie otworzył oczy, a już drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hałasem. Ladko obejrzał się naokoło. Było to także więzienie, lecz nieporównanie znośniejsze. Światło wchodziło przez małe okienko i dzięki temu mógł dojrzeć chleb, którego przedtem musiał szukać, macając w ciemności. Blask słońca natchnął go odwagą i położenie wydało mu się mniej rozpaczliwe. Za tem okienkiem, była wolność. Ale jak ją zdobyć?… Długo rozglądał się po kabinie, zanim spostrzegł żelazną sztabę na ścianie, wychodzącą z pod podłogi, a sięgającą do sufitu. Zapewne spajała ona dno statku z pokładem. Sztaba ta, choć nie miała ostrych kantów, mogła mu jednak posłużyć do przetarcia więzów. Rzecz trudna, lecz możliwa do wykonania… Ladko z wielkim wysiłkiem doczołgał się do sztaby i zaczął piłować o nią sznur krępujący mu ręce. Silne skrępowanie unieruchomiało go całego i utrudniało tę robotę, zmuszając do kurczenia i rozprężania ciała za każdem poruszeniem. Była to praca tak męcząca, że co parę minut musiał przerywać i odpoczywać, a tarcie robiło tylko nieznaczne postępy. Dwa razy dziennie, gdy mu przynoszono posiłek, przerywał pracę i czołgał się na środek kabiny. Przychodził zawsze ten sam człowiek, a lubo ukrywał twarz pod maską, Ladko poznawał go po szpakowatych włosach i barczystych ramionach. Zdawało się, że już gdzieś dawniej go widział. Pożywienie przynoszno mu zawsze o tych samych godzinach, a poza tem nikt go nieodwiedzał. Ciszę przerywało tylko otwieranie drzwi w pobliżu, a wtedy dochodziły do niego głosy, męzki i kobiecy; wówczas przerywał robotę, wytężał słuch i usiłował rozeznać te głosy, które wydawały mu się nie obce… Poza tem czas schodził mu na jedzeniu. Po odejściu strażnika zabierał się zaraz do pracy. Pięć dni minęło odkąd ją rozpoczął, kiedy o zmierzchu szóstego sierpnia, rozpadł się sznur, krępujący mu ręce. Ladko zaledwie powstrzymał się od radosnego okrzyku. Właśnie otwierały się drzwi. Strażnik wszedł i położył mu jedzenie. Po jego odejściu, Ladko chciał przeciągnąć i poruszyć zesztywniałe członki. Z początku nie mógł ani drgnąć. Ręce i nogi, tak długo skrępowane, były zupełnie bezwładne. Lecz stopniowo ruch powrócił mu władzę i po godzinie wysiłków mógł już zapanować nad swemi członkami. Zrobił więc pierwszy krok ku wolności. Drugi krok – to wydostać się za to okienko, przez które widział wody Dunaju. Sprzyjało mu wszystko. Noc była ciemna, i sztuki dokonałby ten, ktoby go pochwycił, bo w ciemnościach, o dziesięć kroków nie było nic widać. Zresztą, nie przyjdzie nikt do kabiny, aż jutro rano. A kiedy zobaczą, że więzień uciekł, on już będzie daleko! Ale wielka trudność – więcej niż trudność, bo nieprzełamana przeszkoda, zatrzymała go zaraz na pierwszym kroku. Przez okienko mógł się przesunąć chłopiec niedorosły i smukły, lecz dla człowieka dorosłego i silnie zbudowanego, jak Ladko, było ono za małe. Po kilku bezowocnych próbach, osunął się zdyszany na podłogę kabiny. Długo wpatrywał się w czarny wykrój niemiłosiernego okienka. Rozebrał się szybko i gwałtownym ruchem rzucił się jak ryba w otwór okienny, chcąc wydostać się bądź co bądź, na wolność. Z podrapanego ciała popłynęła mu krew, zatrzeszczały kości, udało się wysunąć jedno ramię, następnie rękę, ale ulgnęło w otworze biodro i prawa ręka. Ladko uwiązł, przewieszony na zewnątrz połową ciała z żebrami ściśniętemi w ramach okienka… Zrozumiał, że położenie jest rozpaczliwe. Może gdyby mógł wyłamać ramę okna i rozszerzyć w ten sposób otwór, zdołałby się przezeń wysunąć. Lecz nie mógł się cofnąć, bo wciśnięty gwałtownością rzutu w okienko uwiązł w niem jak w pułapce. Nie mógł wołać o pomoc. Pomimo największych wysiłków, nie mógł się wydobyć, szamotał się, lecz napróżno. Chwilami przestawał dla nabrania tchu, a potem rozpoczynał z nową siłą. Nagle zadrżał… Zagroziło mu nowe nieprzewidziane niebezpieczeństwo!… Stało się coś, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy, odkąd pozostawał w więzieniu. W niezwykłej porze ktoś szukał omackiem klamki, włożył klucz do zamku, przekręcił, i… otworzył drzwi. Rozbacz dodała sił Ladce. Naprężył muskuły z najwyższym wysiłkiem… w chwili, gdy się otwierały drzwi kabiny… Ladko wyrwał się z pułapki i spadł w wody Dunaju.